


The Art of Murder

by marmolita



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Cardassians, Genital Torture, Multi, Obsidian Order, Pre-Canon, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In Cardassian culture, murder is a way of life.  The better you are at it, the farther you will go.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god sorry about this. Just so you know I didn’t really edit this, just stream of consciousness-ed it out. WARNINGS: rape, torture, no really this is 100% rape and torture, gross speculation on Cardassian anatomy, making shit up about neurotoxins. Written for a prompt from [gabby_silang](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby_silang) who wanted Garak stone cold murdering someone.

In Cardassian culture, murder is a way of life. The better you are at it, the farther you will go. Effective mass murder of enemies is a sure entry to the elite of the Cardassian military; discreet elimination of political opponents is the key to Cardassian government. But for those who are truly skilled at killing, those with the skill and finesse to turn murder into an art form, there is no higher calling than joining the ranks of the Obsidian Order.

Garak knows three hundred and twenty-six ways to kill a man with his bare hands. There are only about fifty-seven that he uses on a regular basis, but he's practiced all the others during his training -- the Obsidian Order has no shortage of prisoners who have outlived their usefulness. When he was a child, before developing the musculature required for weapons-free murder, one of his first subjects of study was poisoning. It's well known that Cardassia is home to the widest variety of poisonous plants and animals in the alpha quadrant, though foreign scientists are only allowed data on seventy percent of them. Garak still has a fondness for poison, so he tries to incorporate it into his work whenever possible.

At the moment, this means dripping venom from a particularly rare species of sand snake into the thin slit in his subject's belly. He's used a surgical scalpel to make the incision under a local anesthetic, precisely scoring through the thick, scaly skin to expose the cluster of nerve fibers that connect directly to his subject's genitals. The intricacies of Cardassian anatomy allow the body to experience pleasure from a variety of external and internal stimulation, but Garak is more concerned with the way those same nerves can be stimulated to produce the most exquisite pain imaginable. The venom is a delayed-action neurotoxin that has the amusing effect of causing neurotransmitters to bind to pain receptors rather than pleasure receptors; it is one that Garak is particularly fond of, when he has the extra money to buy it.

This is day three of Garak's interrogation. The fact is that he's already extracted every last piece of useful information from his subject, but as there is nothing pressing that needs his attention, he's taking his time going about disposing of his trash. The subject is quivering, eyes closed, drawing shaky breaths around the gag in anticipation of the pain to come. It will take thirty minutes for the venom to take effect.

One of the first lessons taught by the Obsidian Order when training youngsters in the art of torture is that to truly understand pain, one must first understand pleasure. The destruction of pleasure can be even more potent a tool than the simple infliction of pain, and an interrogator can make swift progress by alternating the two, provided the subject cannot predict when the transition is to occur. As such, Garak began today by providing his subject with a bath and a hot meal, to set the stage for his work. He has used the local anesthetic for his surgery to avoid allowing the subject to sink into pain too quickly. Still, the subject is fearful, and anticipates the torture to come. Three days is really not long enough for Garak to draw his subject into the confused mental state where captor becomes savior, but he will work with what he has available.

There are twenty-eight minutes remaining until the venom takes effect, and Garak begins by coating his hands in scented oil. He carefully massages his subject's shoulders, careful to hit all of the relaxation pressure points. The subject makes a small strangled noise, and Garak smiles. He works his hands down the subject's back, over the subject's hips, and begins to talk. He tells his subject about the best massage he ever received, on the pleasure planet Risa, from a girl who specialized in working over the tough skin and muscles of Cardassians. He tells his subject about the girl's soft hands and musical voice, her skill at loosening tight muscles, the way she laughed while she poured oil into the cracks between the scales of his thighs.

There are eighteen minutes remaining until the venom takes effect, and Garak slips his hands down to his subject's genitals. He keeps one hand on the outside, rubbing the skin over the highest concentrations of nerve fibers, and slips two fingers of his other hand under the flap of skin concealing the subject's penis. He tells his subject how the girl knew exactly where to find all of a Cardassian's pleasure points as he coaxes his subject to erection. He tells the subject how the girl had the most talented tongue he'd ever encountered, as he kneels down and licks around the moist tissue where the subject's penis emerges from the body.

There are ten minutes remaining until the venom takes effect. The subject is crying.

Garak stops talking and dedicates himself to his task, manipulating internal and external pleasure points with hands and mouth until his subject is on the verge of release. He keeps the subject there, waiting in pleasurable agony, while the minutes tick away.

He brings his subject to orgasm just as the venom takes effect; the subject's screams echo in the interrogation chamber for the duration. The Cardassian orgasm can last upwards of fifteen minutes, and every moment of it is the purest agony for the subject, and the purest satisfaction for Garak. When the screams begin to fade, Garak takes up his scalpel and slices off the subject's penis, careful to position himself out of the way of the arterial spray.

Garak hums to himself as he cleans up the interrogation chamber and dumps the body into the garbage chute. All in all, a satisfying end to a too-brief interrogation. The session was recorded for training purposes, to bring the next generation of murderers and torturers into the fold. After all, recruits to the Obsidian Order ought to learn from its most skilled operatives, and if there is anyone who is an artist of interrogation, it is Garak.


End file.
